villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cho'gall
Cho'gall is a two-headed ogre serving as the leader of the Twilight's Hammer, a doomsday cult dedicated to the Old Gods. History Main Timeline One of the first two-headed ogres born in generations, Cho'gall came under the tutorship of Gul'dan, who taught him the ways of sorcery. During the First War, Cho'gall became the leader of the Twilight's Hammer clan and one of the most feared leaders of the Horde. Cho'gall is a playable character in Heroes of the Storm. Cho'gall's downfall during the war came when he accompanied Gul'dan on an expedition to the Tomb of Sargeras, hoping to plunder its secrets. Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer sent the Black Tooth Grin clan to eliminate the expedition team for deserting the Horde during its invasion of Lordaeron. The majority of Gul'dan's followers were killed, both by the Horde forces and crazed demons inhabiting the tomb. Gul'dan, too, was killed, but Cho'gall narrowly escaped. Reforming the Twilight's Hammer into a doomsday cult, Cho'gall travelled to the city of Ahn'Qiraj, where he became a follower of the Old God of chaos, C'Thun. C'Thun had recently been slain by adventurers, but Cho'gall hoped to resurrect the evil deity via the sacrifice of the latest Guardian of Tirisfal, Med'an. Deformed and driven half-mad by C'Thun, Cho'gall was seemingly slain again by Med'an. Relocating to the Twilight Highlands, Cho'gall and the Twilight's Hammer cult allied themselves to the Old Gods' greatest weapon, Deathwing, helping to bring about his return to Azeroth and causing the Cataclysm. Based in the Bastion of Twilight, Cho'gall was defeated by adventurers and killed once and for all. However, his death did not put an end to the Twilight's Hammer as a being known as the Twilight Father took over the cult following Cho'Gall's death. The Twilight Father is revealed to be Archbishop Benedictus and was the final boss of the Hour of Twilight instance. With the deaths of Deathwing, Cho'Gall and Benedictus, the status of the Twilight's Hammer is unknown, but it's likely they still worship the Old Gods, but won't be as big a threat since their leaders are dead and their resources severly dwindled because of their loss in the Elemental War. Alternate Draenor In Warlords of Draenor, a younger version of Cho'gall appears as one of the heads of the Shadow Council led by Gul'dan. In this universe, Cho'gall is not the first ogre mage, as the Gorian Empire is ruled by a dynasty of sorcerer-kings. Cho'gall evidently betrayed the Empire in his quest for power, though the full details are unknown. Cho'gall is first encountered when the player first arrives on Draenor. After refusing to drink the blood of Mannoroth, Grommash Hellscream captured the leaders of the Shadow Council, including Cho'gall, and forced them to use their powers to open the Dark Portal to present-day Azeroth. To stop the Iron Horde invasion, the player must free Cho'gall and Gul'dan, shutting off the portal. The Shadow Council leaders escape. Later, while hunting for Gul'dan at the request of the mage Khadgar, the player comes across a Shadow Council meeting where Gul'dan makes plans to seize control of Draenor and summon the Burning Legion. Gul'dan tasks Cho'gall with traveling to Nagrand and subjugating the naaru K'ure. Discovered, the player is unable to prevent Gul'dan and Cho'gall from escaping yet again. Tracking Cho'gall to Nagrand, the player finds him taking control of the mad pale orcs, possibly beginning his formation of the Twilight's Hammer clan. Cho'gall manages to corrupt K'ure and use its power for his own. Gul'dan arrives and demands that Cho'gall relinquish K'ure's power to him, but Cho'gall betrays him and uses his new Void magic to fight Gul'dan off. Cho'gall then heads to Highmaul to take control of the runestones that serve as the source of the sorcerer-kings' magic. As the player enters Highmaul and defeats Kargath Bladefist, Cho'gall makes himself known, unleashing his pale orcs on the city. Throughout the raid, the player must contend with both the ogre defenders of Highmaul and Cho'gall's servants. On Mythic difficulty, Cho'gall appears once more during the final battle with Imperator Mar'gok, the ogre emperor. Using his magic, Cho'gall slays Mar'gok and attacks the players, hoping to gain control of the runestones. However, the player manages to slay Cho'gall, ending the threat he poses to Draenor. Despite this Cho'gall never venturing to Azeroth, he still bears the scars on his chest that the original Cho'gall received during the Second War, as well as the mutations that he got while under C'thun's service. He also seems to be determined to unleash the Hour of Twilight to Draenor, possibly hinting at the presence of Old Gods on this other world. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Harbingers Category:Heretics Category:Humanoid Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Ogres Category:Revived Category:Mutated Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Fantasy Villains